I Thought This was Just a Job Shadow
by Artemis1020
Summary: Pepper gets a request to be 'job shadowed' and stuff goes down when the seemingly innocent student is nearly killed in the tower. Who is after Iyaba, and who tf is this girl who's napping while all of this is going on? (WARNING: two OCs, no shipping except between those two, and it's not even that much)


**A/N: Bernadette is the daughter of Dante and Lady and the Avengers Tower will be used instead of that new place from AoU. If I switch POVs without a line, it's the same scene, just a different view.**

 **Enjoy!**

Iyaba POV

I'm panting heavily and sweating buckets, but I keep running as fast as I can. I finally reach my destination, marked by a bright red sign - "Devil May Cry". I burst through the doors and yell as loud as I can.

"BERNADETTE OH MY GOD"

She gets up off the couch and into battle-mode faster than I can see _I guess she thought I was in danger or something,_ I thought. _God that nappy white hair is so cute_.

She realizes I'm fine and acts like she is going back to sleep, fake snores and all.

"Oh please, I know you don't snore. I've got to tell you something!" I use all of my strength to pull her up by the arm, ending up with both of us on the floor.

"So what is this that's so important that you have to interrupt my precious nap, Yab?" she asks sarcastically.

I am too excited and out of breath to speak, so I express my thoughts through pointing to my recent calls and jumping up and down, you know, like everyone does to communicate. _I'm so glad she has super-sight or else she wouldn't be able to see a single word,_ I think as she looks at the caller ID - Stark Industries.

* * *

Pepper POV

 _WhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnado_ I think as I gaze at the rubble that was formerly known as my office. Since the Ultron incident a few months ago, the Avengers floor was immediately repaired, but the rest of the floors weren't.

Scowling, I think _At least I know Tony has his priorities straight._

"Bad time?" says a voice behind me.

 _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._

"No Tony, I'm just peachy," I say sarcastically. "I finally get to go back to my work after the latest failed experiment, and my office is absolutely ruined. I have someone job shadowing me today! What am I going to do?"

"You could always use the broom closet, I heard it's pretty comfy." He says, adding frantically, "Not that I would know!"

I just send him my trademark Pepper Glare™ as he sheepishly taps my old desk bauble with his foot. I start thinking of quick solutions like any good CEO would, and can see Tony paling at the expression on my face.

"Or I could use that one room that you actually repaired," I say, grinning wryly.

All I hear after that from our Mr. Talksyourassoff was a loud gulp.

* * *

Iyaba POV

I grip as tightly as I can to Bernadette as we rocket towards the enormous Avengers Tower in her family motorcycle. She drifts the bike onto the sidewalk in front of the building ( _I hope that's legal,_ I think) and she gestures at me to lead the way. As we walk in, I look up in awe at the huge building. _How much would this have cost?_ I think. I decide to never bring that up.

I walk up to the secretary and say "Hi, I'm Iyaba and I have an appointment with .". She looks up at me and pops her gum. "Just step in the elevator and say 'Top floor'" she says, and goes back to her work.

We follow her short instructions and walk into the spotless elevator.

"Top floor," I say.

To both mine and Bernadette's surprise, a disembodied, feminine voice says "Of course, ma'am." and starts rocketing up to said floor.

"Man, I gotta get me one of these!" Bernadette says as the elevator slows to a crawl.

I start to say a witty comeback, but before I can make a sound, she holds up a finger and puts her ear to the doors.

Bernadette POV

I hear faint voices through the elevator doors and put up a 'quiet' finger to focus on the words.

"Now I'll need all of you to act like slightly normal human beings for our guest." says a female voice. "Or, even better, just hide out in your rooms until she leaves!"

 _Pshh sounds like mom before an important client comes in_ I think. Around two male voices groan while another seems to sigh in response to the groaning.

The doors open before I can listen to anything else, and I quickly shift my balance so I don't fall out of the elevator like a complete dolt (for once). When I get my balance back, I look up to see a ragtag group of people lounging on the couches and talking to a strawberry-blonde in a gray pantsuit. There is a hitch of breath behind me, which I assume is Iyaba, and I realize that these people are the famed Avengers.

Pepper POV

"Now I'll need all of you to act like slightly normal human beings for our guest." I say to the Avengers, whom I call the freeloaders who live in our attic. "Or, even better, just hide out in your rooms until she leaves!" Tony and Clint groan at my comment and Steve sighs and rolls his eyes at their sass.

My lecture was interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening. I panic slightly since everyone was completely visible to the guest, but I quickly compose myself. Turning around, I'm surprised by the sight of a girl who looks like the complete opposite of Iyaba - curly white hair, a purple leather jacket, and two different colored eyes.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you? I was expecting someone else," I ask, trying to sound as inoffensive and professional as possible.

She hesitates for a second, straightens up, and says "W-"

"So sorry! I was a little… um… surprised." says another girl, also with curly hair, but dark-skinned and chubby. _Iyaba_ , I guess. "I'm here for the job shadow. might you be Pepper?"

"Yes, just have a seat over there," I gestured to the dining table. "I have something to take care of before we begin." I glare at the two troublemakers, making them look away sheepishly.

* * *

Steve POV

As the second girl walks to the table, I notice a strange pendant on her neck. It looks like the head of some big cat with it's mouth open as if it was roaring.

 _That looks really familiar,_ I think. Before I could figure out what it was, I was snapped out of my reverie by the white-haired girl ( _Seriously, that can't be natural_ ) smoothly jumping into one of the recliners and trying to nap. _Well, at least she isn't jumping at the bit for me to sign her boobs or something._ Pepper and Iyaba are talking at the dining table about business stuff that just feels nonsensical to me, Tony is lounged on the couch and is occasionally glancing at the unnamed newcomer, Clint is watching The Hurt Locker with Sam, and the rest of the gang is training with Natasha. _So much for action-packed saving of the world_ I think before FRIDAY yells over the loudspeakers "ALERT: INTRUDERS ON TOP FLOOR". Before I can react, the windows are shattered and people in military camo and carrying too many weapons for the army jump through.

"GET ON THE GROUND OR WE WILL SHOOT!" one of them yells.

I slowly lower myself so that my knees were on the floor and my hands were in the air and behind my head. I use this chance to look them over. _Mismatched uniforms, bounty of weapons, ski masks, must be mercenaries,_ I infer. I look over to Pepper and Iyaba who are copying what I'm doing ( _Smart_ ), Tony is annoying them to death ( _That works too_ ), Clint and Sam look ready to pounce, and the other girl is still napping as if there aren't potential terrorists in the building. ( _Not smart_ ). The Avengers present all look at me for a signal. Before I can give it, the intruder who commanded us to get down starts walking towards Iyaba.

"This one has the necklace, we found her." He says into his walkie-talkie.

I can hear a staticky voice through the device, but can't discern what it was saying. He nods, pulls out his pistol, and aims it at Iyaba's head at point-blank range. I prepare to give the signal ( _Seriously, what's with all of these interruptions today?_ ) until I hear the clicking of a gun's safety. I look behind me to see the white-haired girl pointing a gun ( _Is that an Uzi?!_ ) at the man.

"You know, I really don't take kindly to people pointing guns at my friends."


End file.
